Talk:Varus/@comment-217.83.190.105-20121219184319/@comment-4916873-20121221154518
I find it hard to start commenting on these massive walls of texts due to the fact that: 1. a wrong image of AP varus is portraited 2. both commenters change the subject So I'll just comment on every statement made. Note that AP Varus Hybrid Varus @ 217.83.190.105 "blighted quiver gives you 25%, '''malady 10%,' spellsword mastery 5% = 40% every AA - dunno how you reach 80% with him every AA"'' Rule of thumb: AP Varus does not build malady. If you want to know the reasoning behind this either read one of my many comments regarding this topic on this page or wait for my guide to release. AP Varus's primary way of dealing damage is by igniting stacks. As every autoattack summons one stack, we were comparing perfect situations for both Varus and Cassiopeia and average HP endgame tends to lie at around 2400-2500 HP, we can safely say that detonating stacks counts as +0.50 AP per autoattack. "btw Cassio doesn't need CDR or attack speed and can build raw magic damage or magic penetration instead" Having access to multiple stats to boost your offensive power will only profit a champion in a case such as AP Varus. The hybrid items you ought to build on him are more efficiënt than flat school items. "and how do (...) hurt your midgame)" You build physical strength in the laning phase. That is, the items you're building (Nashor's Tooth and Guinsoo's Rageblade) both provide physical power and magical power. With this, you can both harass and trade quite safely, however do not overestimate your strength. "AP Varus can (...) and medicore damage)" Your ultimate ability provides room for ganking or trading with those who have ganked. "I would compare (...) for the enemeys" The difference between Nasus and Varus is that Nasus needs CS to deal significant damage, while AP Varus requires that the enemy has a large enough health pool. The reason AP Varus early game isn't as strong as most are is because the enemy is not tanky yet, which results in his % damage becoming rather insignificant. @88.186.19.90 "If you consider a normal teamfight situation, both builds will deal on average the same amount of damage, because people will dodge AP varus' skillshots, while AD varus will require more AA time to deal an equal amount of damage." AD Varus's damage is in late-game teamfights highly inferior to AP Varus's, as with most other ADC. "Both builds have (...) and Q, etc..." The time AP Varus requires to set up his first blight detonation is lower than the time AD Varus requires to melt another champion. We're talking about a champion that requires to hit a champion three times while having 2.2 AS. So in less than 1.5 seconds AP Varus can throw his initial burst. @217.83.190.105 "1. people will dodge your AA? you have to hit with your skillshots because you can only deal heavy singletarget damage with those stacks;"" I think you mean "people will dodge your abilities?" here. If you've got some proper teamplay and your Varus is playing properly, there is no way those skillshots are going to miss. Crowd Control Heaven " 2. AP Varus might insta gib you? AP Varus relies on building and detonating stacks and that takes its time;" Same answer as above: The time AP Varus requires to set up his first blight detonation is lower than the time AD Varus requires to melt another champion. We're talking about a champion that requires to hit a champion three times while having 2.2 AS. So in less than 1.5 seconds AP Varus can throw his initial burst. "3, AP Varus is more position dependant? AP Varus and AD Varus both have 575 range and AP Varus cannot blindly run into bruisers to detonate stacks > both have to fear the same threats;" This is true, however technically AP Varus can get rid of a bruiser in a much faster fashion (% damage, remember?) so he might be in slight favour. "4. AD Varus is more effective against bruiser?!?! I thought that you play AP Varus to abuse his lategame % maxhealthdamage , thus killing bruisers like KogMaw does" This is true, however this should also apply to "3." I hope I have answered all the questions here. Expect a guide to pop up soon with an overview of the strengths and weaknesses of AP Varus.